


Picture This

by Ebonyslash



Category: Black Lightning (TV), DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Black Character(s), Black!Reader - Freeform, Character(s) of Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex Toys, They are both adults dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyslash/pseuds/Ebonyslash
Summary: You, a metahuman who has been a part of Black Lightnings' team, developed a strong crush on Uncle Gambi. This turns into a sexual attraction that you had to satisfy. However, Gambi finds out that you pleasure yourself to pictures of him. What happens next?*more tags will be added later on**if reception is good, will add much more details*
Relationships: Peter Gambi/Reader, Peter Gambi/You





	Picture This

The attraction to Gambi seemingly came out of nowhere. The steady progression of your attraction to him didn't matter the moment it hit you. It was like he went from a sweet old man to a sexy, strong seasoned fox overnight. Everytime you were in his presence after that, you started staring at him when he wasn't looking.

Your eyes would shift between staring at his handsome face. His eyes that showed care and wisdom now looked at you lustfully in your fantasies.

To his muscular arms that you imagined flexing while bounce you up and down on his dick as he fucked you standing up. His cute torso appearing over you and between your legs as he pistons into you. And those adpet fingers that you knew could find that sweet spot and make you cum in seconds. You tried to see if you could see a dick print somewhere in there, but he always wore those damn khakis that seem to hide it.

Besides the emotional attachment to him, you had an extremely strong sexual attraction for him. You often felt hot and tingly just thinking about what his moans would sound like. What his facial expression would be when he slid inside you. These thoughts often led your fingers between your legs in your bed.

The thoughts and fantasies eventually weren't enough, but you didn't feel comfortable just approaching him just yet. Maybe a picture or two would help. But how to get them? He didn't have a social media presence, shielding himself from the ASA as much as possible.

Which means, no photos of him online.

You figured you would have to get photos from Jennifer and Anissa. Over the past few days, you snuck into their phones and computers to find any photos; sending yourself any you saw and deleting the evidence. Finally you could masturbate to him while looking at his pictures.

You took the opportunity to use the new sex toy machine you ordered for this. You were laying on the bed with your fat ass lifted up, getting pounded from behind by the dildo while your top half was arched down, eyes glued to the laptop the whole time.

A picture of Gambi smiling at the camera filled your vision. You kept chanting his name as you got closer to you climax, abusing your clit. Your tongue was hanging out of your mouth like you were in some type of hentai.

You were about to cum when you saw your phone ring, with the words Peter Gambi popping right up on the screen.

**Shit.**

You stop the machine and answer the phone, seeing what he wanted. All you could hear on the phone was him telling you that he was being followed and that he was somewhat near your place. You let him know that you'll be right there, rushing out of the apartment and not thinking about the things you left out in the open.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at ebonyslasher.tumblr.com to see more of my writing! If my request are open, feel free to send in one!
> 
> This is my first published story story y'all, tell me what you think!
> 
> Honestly, this is a lot less detail than I would like, but I wanted to get it out there first to see if people would be interested in reading this.


End file.
